To the Pearls
by RavenRuby
Summary: After MM:PPP, The new twin princesses of the Red and Black Seas come to live at the Pearl Baths. OCs, not complete yet, rated M for future content.


Do not own Mermaid Melody, butI do own Arzu and Hanan (not Hanon, JSYK).

Quick bio:

Arzu: name is Turkish for 'Desire'. She herself is very beautiful. She is sporty and yet very fashion knowledgeable, she seems a little ditzy at times, but she is very smart and fun. Her ocean is the Black sea, located sorta near Turkey. Original name Kira.

Hanan: name is Arabic for 'Mercy' or 'Compassion'. She is very calm, often shy. She likes sports as well as her sister, but her shyness gets in the way of playing very often. She is also sometimes the voice of reason for her twin. Her ocean is the Red sea, located close to Egypt's boarder. Original name Raine.

Now we begin.

_: To the newborn princesses of the Red and Black seas._

_Twins Arzu and Hanan, we have left the world in peace, but please protect it with all of your hearts and pearls._

_- With Love, stay true to your pearl,_

_Aqua Luchia and the six other pearl voices._

16 years later…

"Come on Arzu, you take so long in the morning." Hanan slumped against the wall next to the bathroom. Her twin walked out wearing nothing but a towel. Her makeup already done.

"Aww…sorry sis. Your turn." She grinned at me. Arzu then turned and walked into her room at the end of the Pearl Bath's long hall. Her long grey hair quickly shortening to a black bob. Hanan smiled and walked into the steamy bathroom and locked the door.

Hanan walked over to their pool-sized bath tub and filled it with warm water and soaps. She then took off her clothes and stepped into the luscious warmth.

A red aura erupted around her: Her shoulder length blonde hair turning a deep red with two bao formed by pink pearls was quickly elongating to her knees. Those of which fused together into a long red fish tail with pink fins, and belt thing. Her chest covered by a pink shell bra held together by a red pearl in the center, and tiny red pearls going across her back attaching the cups.

"Kya…this is the best…" She sighed. Hanan hoped that Kiyu wouldn't walk in and spoil her morning bath; she scrubbed her scales and washed her long ruby hair. "Well if she does…" Hanan slipped down into the tub, she blew bubbles "Oh, whatever. She isn't a pain like Hippo was for Aqua Luchia." Hanan considered herself lucky to have such a caring crab for a guide on land. As she finished her bath she sat on the edge to dry herself off. Her top disappearing to a normal female torso, her legs half a tail.

"Oh, Han. did you do that Canadian project for English?" Arzu came out of her room wearing a stylish black tribal design tank, a short black layered skirt and lace-up stiletto books. Her short black hair up in high pigtails like Ichigo Momomiya in Tokyo Mew Mew. Hanan rolled her eyes. "Oh!" Arzu laughed, "Sorry Hanan…I'll let you get dressed."

She set off to get her breakfast. Since it was a Saturday, they didn't have school, Hanan could finally get some training in. Hanan practiced Tai-Jutsu and Tai-Kwan-Do, and was slacking lately do to her soccer champion ships, she was a sleeper, while her twin was in an offense position. Hanan put on a pair of loose track pants, and a red speghetti-strap tank, and a pair of red converse. "Kya, I love this outfit," she put her blonde hair in a messy ponytail. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Arzu eating some eggs and toast.

"Hey Hanny, whats shaken'?" Arzu laughed and Hanan smiled at the nickname.

"I'm gonna go to the park today and see Hiroshi, he has an expedition next week." She put her plate into the sink. Hanan nodded and popped some toast down into the machine.

"How are his practices doing? Is his technique getting any better?" Hanan spun back to her sister, whom nodded and smiled widely, Arzu would say she was Hiroshis' good luck charm, jokingly. The park they were speaking of was a skate park on the water coast, Arzus' boyfriend was a proffesional skater, and luckily he was often gone on overseas trips so Hanan didn't have to worry about anything happening to seriously between the couple. Hanans' boyfriend, Kazuki, was lead singer for the band 'Aidoru Katamichi'. When she had first found this out, she gasped out of surprise, after all he was such a calm and quiet guy. " I might go see Kazuki, unless he has practice." She thought.

"Who knows Hanan, you might inspire him to write sooo much more, in detailed depth. Arzu stuck out her tongue and winked while Hanan blushed a deep red.

"Hai, Arzu." She grqabbed her toast out of the toaster and smeared some PB and H (honey) onto the golden bread. "Are you going to travel with Hiro this time? I heard he is going to America to have the expedition." Her twin shook her head no, and turned, washing her dishes.

"He does better knowing I am safe here and waiting for him…" She replied. Hanan smiled, her sister and her boyfriend had such a loving relationship, but she could tell Arzu got upset when he left to go so far away. As Hanan finished her toast, she stood and put her plate in the sink to be washed later. " What are you going to do if Kazu-san is busy?" Arzu put away her now clean dishes and turned to her sister.

"I was thinking of going to the boardwalk, I miss walking along the rows of wood and sea." Hanan smiled, feeling slightly poetic. Arzu grinned. "I might go and draw a light house too, I haven't done that in a while." She started back to her room.


End file.
